Through the Glass
by o0-miss-kaoru-0o
Summary: In a modern day world where Youkai run everything, a secret organization called triple A, breeds humans specifically for inconspicuous political assassinations. Each human assassin has an assigned guard and Rin's just happens to be Sesshomaru.
1. The Way Things Go

Disclaimer: NO! NEIN! IIE! NON! I DON'T OWN IT!

NOTE: Here is an idea I came up with long ago. It was originally planned for another anime series, but it wasn't working to well so I decided to do it this way. I hope you enjoy it please R&R.

The Way Things Go

Rin jerked her arm roughly from the grasp of the woman guard taking her back to her cell. A day of rigorous lab and physical tests had made her agitated and sore, not to mention hungry. The guard named Kagura grasped the young girl's upper arm again tightly.

"If you don't quit jerking away from me, I'll call for a sedative and a three day lock down!"

"Fine! Its better than having to see your ugly face!" Rin countered, secretly praying that Kagura _wouldn't_ send her into lock down.

If anything was pure hell it was being put in lock down. No food, no water, and two guards that put you through the worst horrors imaginable. Rin had been there at least eighty-seven times between the time she was taken from the _nursery _at six years old to just three months ago. She had been accused of stealing a bracelet from Kanna, the daughter of the head of the Triple A organization. Even when the bracelet was never recovered with skepticism that there even was one. Rin was sentenced to a public beating and five days in lock down. She was so dehydrated by the time the cell was opened that she spent another two weeks in the infirmary.

She was shoved unceremoniously into her cell, the titanium bars shutting with a loud echoing clang behind her. Kagura walked away muttering angrily to herself and swinging the keys on a long thick chain. Rin leaned against the concrete wall and pulled her knees up to her chest, listening to Kagura's footfalls and the slamming of a distant door.

"Hey!" a voice said from the other side of a titanium wall to her right followed by knocking that had the same consistency of banging on a metal trash can.

Rin reached upward and slammed her fist down on a little red button above her head. The shiny wall slowly retracted into the ceiling above clanking noisily like a garage door. The two cells joined into one, and Kagome came forward with a small package of peanut butter crackers and a deck of cards. She sat in front of Rin and handed her the package, and began to shuffle the cards chucking the box over her shoulder.

"I thought you might be hungry so I saved them from lunch today." Kagome said, picking up a stray card that had popped from the deck.

"You know you can get in trouble for that...how?" Rin replied with a slight smirk on her face, opening the package and offering Kagome one.

Kagome took it setting the deck of cards between them. "Inuyasha helped me...deal. " she said popping the cracker into her mouth.

"Your guard? But he's always such a jerk...Fish? or Battle? " Rin asked, putting her cracker in her teeth and dealing the cards.

"Fish...He's not so bad when we're alone..." she said picking up her cards and fanning them out.

Rin shrugged chewing the cracker, set down the remaining deck and picked up her own cards. "Any fours?...Just be careful Kagome and remember who you're dealing with..."

Kagome eyed her cards thoughtfully. "I will...go fish."

Meanwhile...

Naraku leaned forward in his black leather chair, and placed his hands together upon the mahogany desk in front of him. He looked thoughtfully at the two doctors on the other side. "So...what is her evaluation?"

Ayame crossed her legs and flipped through the papers in Rin's file. Kouga leaned on his katana, behind Ayame and put his hand on the back of her chair. "Well..." She said, pulling a yellow paper from the stack and sliding it across the desk. "See for yourself..."

Naraku took the paper and stared at it a few minutes. He looked at them over the top of it, contemplating his words carefully. Setting the paper down he opened a drawer to his left and pulled out a fancy green fountain pen. He looked at them again before signing his name in large wispy writing across the bottom of the page. "Advance her...to level red..."

"Sir she's only sixteen!" Kouga said stepping forward.

Naraku sat back and crossed his arms. "Im thinking of advancing the other two as well..."

"But sir!" Kouga and Ayame said simultaneously.

Naraku raised his hand to silence them. "You know as well as I know that they have risen far beyond, my expectations. Especially for humans."

Ayame stood up swiftly knocking her chair backwards, and slamming the file on the desk with a loud smack. "They haven't completed the last two stages!" she yelled, her glasses nearly falling off.

Kouga gently grasped her shoulders and pulled her backwards for she was about to jump in search of blood. She shook him off and stared intently at her boss. Her hair was falling out of her bun held tightly by a large flower comb, and her fists were crammed tightly into her crisp lab coat.

"I don't think it is necessary..." Naraku said reaching forward to grab the yellow file folder.

"Not necessary! _Not_ _necessary!_" she fumed slapping her hand down on the file to prevent its movement. "Those girls with the exception of Sango have never set foot out of this facility! They haven't a clue what the simplest things are! Like flowers or rain! Without the last two stages it would be like throwing a cat into a pen full of dogs!"

Naraku closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "Ok." he said.

"Two months...you have two months to show them the basics of living in the outside world."

Ayame's lips formed a tight line that almost made her mouth disappear. She snatched the file from the desk and stormed out of the room, her lab coat fanning out behind her. Kouga ran out after her, as Naraku picked up a shiny black phone to his right. He dialed the numbers with general dexterity an waited for his call to go through. "Inutaisho...send me another guard..."

Back at the cell...

"Ha! I win!" Rin said triumphantly slapping down her tallied pairs.

Kagome stuck her tongue out playfully. "I'll whip you at it someday." she said collecting the cards, and reaching backwards to retrieve the box she had thrown earlier.

They both became alert as the distant sounds of an unlocking iron door reached their ears. Kagura came into view leading Sango by the arm as she had done Rin earlier. Sango was strangely quiet and her hair was dripping, making the traditional white spaghetti strap shirt and karate pants the girls wore wet down the back. Kagura passed the other to girls in silence, and put Sango into her cell. They heard the bars clang shut and the large hall door reopen simultaneously. Inuyasha walked in carrying his keys on the same thick chain Kagura had. He strode to Kagome's cell and unlocked it, slowly sliding the bars open. Kagura waited unnaturally patient behind the hanyou as he beckoned Kagome forward from Rin's cell. Rin followed knowing that she was next, banging the red button on her way out. With a clanking shudder the cell divider slowly descended, giving Rin ample time to walk under it and out of Kagome's cell door. Her body hadn't even made the transition between entrapment and freedom when her forearm was returned to the familiar vice like grip.

The cell ward turned into a long white hall with no windows, and shiny white floors. Rin gave a shiver as they left the comfortable air of the cell ward into the freezing air of the hall. Kagome and Inuyasha led the way, both of the guards boots making squelching noises on the pristine floor. Kagura was very quiet, so quiet in fact that Rin wasn't sure she was even breathing. At the end of the hall they stopped at a set of bright orange doors. Inuyasha produced a card key, swiping it through the mechanism on the wall with his left, while holding Kagome's wrist with his right. The doors swung open to reveal another hall with series of elevators. The group waited in front of the mirror-like doors until finally one opened and they filed into it. This was the place Rin usually found out where they were going. Inuyasha pushed one of the buttons, floor 2.

'Good, we're going to the third meal...' Rin thought.

Her hopes were dashed though when Kagura pushed the button for floor 5. Rin's heart fell into the pit of her stomach, Kagura had called for lockdown. The elevator moved down silently, until it reached Kagura's designated floor. Rin began to struggle violently, cursing and screaming at the Youkai guard, who had her in a double armed headlock.

Kagura found this strangely amusing. "Where do you think you're going in a elevator!"

The doors slid open, revealing two smirking guards. "Welcome back Rin..." one of them said evilly.

"Menomaru..." She whispered through gritted teeth, struggling uselessly again.

The other guard she did not recognize, his hair was long and blond, tied up into a ponytail on top his head. His eyes glowed a piercing blue, staring at her as though he loathed her greatly. He was taller than Menomaru and surpassed his partners pastel colored visage, by a long shot. Even though he stared at her with a deep hate, she sensed he was weak.

Kagura pushed her out of the elevator with a particular violent shove. Rin lost her balance and fell on her hands and knees at the guards' booted feet. Menomaru quickly subdued her by twisting her arm behind her back and pinning her face down on the floor.

"NO!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome, as she lunged forward to help her friend.

He grabbed the back of her shirt pulling her backwards into him, and held her arms tightly against her body as she kicked and cursed at him. Tears came to her eyes. "Their going to hurt her!" Kagome cried.

"She deserves it..." Inuyasha said cruelly, but untruthfully.

Kagura laughed evilly as the doors closed, and Rin watched as her only escape turned into the reflection of her lying on the floor.

Meanwhile...

"I refuse to work with my filthy half-blood of a brother..." Sesshomaru said calmly, standing across the room from his father.

"You can and you _will_" Inutaisho said in an equally calm but dangerous tone. "We are slowly closing in on Naraku, soon we won't have to stoop to running his petty errands, and babysitting his human assassins."

"You're forgetting _you _fell weak to one of those human assassins...in fact Inuyasha almost gave us away due to his little romp sixty years ago with Kikyo..." Sesshomaru said grabbing his black trench coat from a silver coat rack.

"Yes, and if you haven't noticed we both have paid dearly for our mistakes...Inuyasha with fifty years of his life in a sleep chamber and the disappearance of Kikyo , and I with the public execution of Iyazoi..." Inutaisho said quietly shuffling papers and stuffing them in a file drawer in his desk.

Sesshomaru swung his coat around his shoulders and grasped the door handle. "If you think for one moment that I will go as low as you and Inuyasha and make bonds with a human, you are sadly mistaken."

Inutaisho stood up abruptly, and pounded his fist on the desk. " you have no right!" he yelled.

"What about the little girl son! The one you befriended, and haven't seen in ten years! That child loved you beyond anything else, and yet you let her believe that she killed you, in cold blood!"

"I had no choice in that matter, I was doing my job..." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Doing your job! We had Naraku in the palms of our hands with that sick test he made that child go through, and right when you had the chance to pull her out of that room and end Naraku's plans for a revolution, you let your damned pride get in the way!"

"She was only six years old, it couldn't have traumatized her as much as you are implying..." Sesshomaru said opening the door half way.

"Oh it did!" Inutaisho fumed, practically ripping a file from one of the desk drawers and throwing it at his son's feet. "In there! In there it states that the trauma the girl experienced had to be controlled by, injections that stimulated her long term memory function. Without them it states that she lost the ability to perform the tasks she had learned within the few months she was out of the nursery!"

"What exactly is the point of all this!" Sesshomaru said his voice rising.

"My point is Sesshomaru, that the girl is going to be in your charge again..."


	2. Shattered Memories

Disclaimer: oh I wish I may...I wish I might have Inuyasha's power to fight, but sadly I still wouldn't own Inuyasha...

Shattered Memories

Rin gasped and sputtered for air as her face was submersed from the dirty mop bucket in front of her. Her eyes burned terribly, and the fumes of the cleaning chemicals made it twice as hard to breathe. Coughing, she flailed her arms desperately trying to get away from her captors, but to no avail her face was plunged back into the bucket so hard her forehead hit the bottom. She grabbed the sides of the bucket and pushed upward violently, making it turn awkwardly on its wheels. The bucket tipped making the guards who were holding her down, let her go and jump backwards, as the dirty water gushed across the concrete floor. A few quiet moments went by as the two guards fumed in the corner, and Rin gasped for air on her hands and knees.

Menomaru took a step forward. "You think you're smart, don't you?" he said with an evil smirk resting on his face.

Without a saying word, Rin looked up at him through strands of her sopping wet hair. She cracked the knuckles of her right hand and looked back at the floor. "Yes...as a matter of fact I DO!" she yelled, snatching up the mop bucket with lightening speed, and throwing it with all her strength at him.

It hit the swinging light bulb above them, and then Menomaru full in the face; sending him and shattered glass to the floor. She fled out of the cement room and down the basement hall. Behind her she could hear Menomaru cursing, and the other guard's pursuing footfalls. She used her training to get a good deal ahead of him, carefully keeping her hair from dripping on the floor, thus he might follow her trail.

She found a wooden door and opened it revealing a large water heater with small crawl space beside it. She squeezed herself in, sitting on an old multicolored quilt, and watched the door slowly close. It clicked shut, leaving only the glow from the bottom of the water heater. She pulled the odd and dusty blanket around herself, taking in the heat the heater was emitting. She shivered, and rested her head solemnly against the stone wall. She knew they would find her, it was only a matter of hours, and over-doing her escape wasn't going to help the situation either. A public beating perhaps, fifty...seventy lashes at the most.

She cringed at the thought. "At least it's not happening now..." she whispered.

The low hum of the heater combined with the warmth she was experiencing made her eyelids begin to droop. Her head fell slightly forward, and the sound of her low breaths seemed to fall into tune with the heater.

_The door of the closet opened as Rin sat terrified in the corner. A man with long white hair and amber eyes was looking down at her shaking form. He stared blankly at her for a few moments before kneeling on one knee and reaching one clawed hand towards her. The child whimpered and tried to back further away. The man stood again letting out a sigh of annoyance. He reached upon a shelf above the heater and pulled a multicolored quilt from it with a soft rustling sound. Resuming his previous position, he held the strange blanket out to her. Assuming the man meant no harm, she gently closed her fingers around the soft fabric._

_She glanced at the bright markings on his wrist, and then his face. "You're a Inu Youkai..."_

_She whispered._

_The man nodded once sharply and then closed the door, leaned against it and prepared for the long night ahead._

Rin awoke with a startled jerk when a rally of voices hit her ears. She held her breath and hoped they would pass.

"You idiots! You would think Naraku could have chosen at least one of you with a decent sense of smell! She's this way you morons! There's no way out down here!" Kagura's voice echoed through the stone halls.

Rin bit her bottom lip as she heard their heavy footfalls, and tried to become as unnoticeable as possible. In the back of her mind she new she was failing terribly. She watched in horror as their silhouettes appeared under the door. The doorknob seemed to mock her as it slowly turned, and then clicked open.

Kagura spotted her immediately, and just as quickly grabbed her by the forearm, pulling her out of the utility closet roughly. In this process Rin hit her head painfully upon the shelf above, which made her cry out loudly. Kagura slapped her harshly in the cheek with the ring of keys.

"Shut up you brat, or I really give you something to really scream about!" The woman guard shouted.

Rin aimed a swift blow to her head, but was unsuccessful. Both of her arms were twisted behind her back to almost the breaking point and her body was shoved into the wall. The metallic tang of blood, filled her mouth making her choke.

"You weak piece of filth..." Kagura said bitterly. "You call yourself an assassin..."

She released the girl and let her fall to the floor, coughing and gasping for air. Menomaru grabbed her by the back of the shirt and jerked her to her feet, making one of the straps pop. Kagura wrapped the long key chain around Rin's neck as she covered her now all bare shoulder with her hand.

The chain was jerked roughly. "Walk.." Kagura said pushing a little.

Rin stumbled forward praying they would take he back to her cell, her hopes were dashed yet again when they turned around the corner away from the locked basement exit. She hung her head in defeat, glancing momentarily in front of her. A few moments went by as she stared blankly at the floor, but upon realizing where they were headed she came to a halt. Kagura bumped into the back of her.

"no...no Kagura..." Rin whispered, tears brimming her eyes. She tried to back away.

The kamikaze youkai laughed low and evilly. "Are you afraid?..." she said.

Menomaru and the other guard came forward, and grabbed the shaking teenager who -to no avail -fought violently. "NOOOO!..." she screamed all the way down the rest of the hall, making a deafening sound in the confined space.

"Go ahead and scream!" Kagura called. "No one in this damned place cares about you!"

One week later...

Sesshomaru slammed the car door angrily, and stalked towards the huge, almost windowless building in front of him. He gripped Rin's file tightly in one hand, while holding a card key in the other. He showed no expression though inside he was seething with rage. He went up the large cement steps and to one of the many sets of white and glass doors. After typing in a series of numbers on the key pad beside it and jerking on the handle, to his irritation the door didn't budge. Sighing heavily he rapped on the glass making it shake violently in its casing.

A few moments went by, while he waited for a response, seriously contemplating ripping it off it's hinges. Finally he saw a young youkai girl appear wearing a white nurses uniform her bright red hair tied securely in a bun.

"Your business?" she asked, without opening the door.

He held up the file, showing Rin's photo paper clipped to the outside. "None of yours...open the door..."

"Sir I cannot let you enter without identification or authorization." she said with a stern look.

He glared heavily at her. She was pushing the wrong buttons. "Im _authorizing_ you to open this door immediately or they might not be able to _identify _yourdead body..." he said calmly.

The girl's blue eye's widened in shock, she quickly grabbed the card key around her neck and disappeared from sight. Moments later the door made a loud buzzing sound, followed by a series of metallic clicks. Sesshomaru walked inside and passed the frightened nurse in a hurry to get 'his business' over with. Halfway down the hall he turned on his heal and walked towards the girl. He held out his palm, and just as quickly she placed her card key in it.

The halls echoed melancholy-like, as he made his way towards Naraku's office. He stopped in front of one of the elevators and pushed the button. He waited a few seconds before, the one behind him opened and Naraku stepped out, holding several white sheets of paper stamped with a gold seal. Out of his pocket he pulled a fountain pen.

"She's in the Infirmary..." he said with an evil smirk.

Meanwhile...

"Ow!" Rin said as Ayame dabbed at the small cuts on her face with a cotton ball.

Ayame's jaw was pulled taught with anger. She threw the cotton ball away and stalked towards a cabinet on the other side of the room. It creaked loudly as she opened it, pulling out a new set of clothes she turned towards Rin and kicked the cabinet door shut with her foot. She set them beside the battered girl and gently pulled her other shirt over her head. Rin hissed through her teeth as several wounds were reopened and bruises became irritated around her ribs.

She proceeded to check for broken ribs or other injuries. "I am going to have serious talk with Naraku...when was the last time you ate?"

Rin bowed her head. "A week ago...they gave me water twice though..."

Ayame opened a cabinet to her left so hard it was almost ripped from it's hinges. She pulled out a tall green thermos and unscrewed the top. "Eat this...I can't believe they did this again..."

Rin looked into the bottle and concluded that it was vegetable soup. "Thanks..."

"Don't mention it..." she said putting her hands on her hips. "I don't know how you're sitting up, much less how you walked into this room..."

"Im used to it..." Rin said lowly, taking a sip of the soup.

Ayame grabbed Rin's chin and jerked her face to meet her eye's. "Not even a dog deserves what they did to you! How many times has Kagura sent you into lockdown for petty reasons!"

Rin pulled her face from Ayame's grasp, and did not answer. After pulling the clean shirt over her head, she hopped off the examination table, and stood in front of the door. "I want to go to my cell..." she said quietly.

Ayame dropped her angry stance. "Rin... you're wounds... " she said sympathetically.

Rin set the thermos next to her on the floor. "_I want to go to my cell_..." she said through gritted teeth, trying to hide her cracking voice.

The doctor pushed a button on a bracelet around her wrist and Kouga could be heard walking down the hall moments later. He stopped in front of the door and waited for it to slide open, after using a card key.

"Take her to her cell." Ayame sighed sitting on the edge of the examining table.

Kouga nodded without complaint, and led the girl in front of him by the shoulder. Fresh blood specked through the new shirt, making Kouga's nose twinge. He stared at her as she slowly fell into a limp meaning she had been trying to hide her pain. She stumbled once, but shrugged his hand away when he tried to help. Her fists were clenched determined to stick it out.

The cell ward was empty, making the lonely feeling in Rin's stomach grow bigger. She swallowed hard, as she heard the all to familiar sounds of her cell door clanging open.

"Open the dividers..." he said quietly. "You'll be able to get some exercise..."

She nodded and walked into her cell, but did not heed his advice. She laid on the small mat that served them as a bed and pulled the thin grey blanket over herself. Kouga sighed to himself as he watched her turn towards the wall. He closed the cell door with a loud resounding clang. Rin clenched her eyes shut. 'Why do I have to be here!' she thought. 'Where does Ayame or any of the others go after the day is over? Do they have cells? What is to become of me?' her thoughts drifted her into a restless sleep.

The elevators...

"Why is she in the infirmary?" Sesshomaru asked.

Naraku walked forward, still brandishing the thick piece's of paper. "She had a little _accident_" he said thickly. "Now if you would sign this, I'll take you to her..."

Sesshomaru grabbed the papers, glaring at Naraku. He slapped them against the wall and whisked his name across the bottom of the first one without reading them. "How long?" He asked, handing them back to Naraku.

"Two months...maybe three..." Naraku said lowly. "Or...if you grow fond of her I might let you keep her permanently..." he laughed taking the document from Sesshomaru.

"Two months..." Sesshomaru said turning towards the elevators. "Take me to her..."

Naraku folded the paper and pocketed it inside his coat. He pressed the elevator button, almost instantly the one in front of them opened with a small ringing sound. Kouga came forward, and upon realizing what the other's were there for, he proceeded to tell them that he had brought the girl to her cell. The wolf youkai bit back his tongue, wanting to rage at his boss for the poor condition that Rin was in. Watching the doors close upon the two powerful youkai, he made his way towards his office.

The Cell...

Rin tossed and turned in a restless sleep, her head lolling back and forth and her chest heaving with short gasps of air.

_She was in one of the training rooms, her small hands clasped around the hilt of a Katana. Her body was covered in blood, and upon looking around she noticed that the entire room was disgraced in it also. The long mirror on the wall mocked her as she stared at the bloody child in it. The sword fell to the floor with a clatter. Stumbling towards the mirror, she placed her little hands on it and stared into it's depths desperately._

"_You promised! You said you couldn't die!" She screamed, her blood soaked fingers making streaks on the glass. "You promised you wouldn't leave me! Come back! Please come back!"_

She sat up harshly as the sound of her cell door clanged open. Sweat ran down her cheeks and neck, making her look as if a bucket of water had been dumped over her headThe ward lights came on making her squint and try to focus on the two figures that stepped into her cell.

"Get up girl you're being transferred..." Naraku ordered.

Rin looked around bewildered before, standing up as she was told. She looked at the tall trench coat wearing man in front of her and shivered.In the dim lighted room she could barely make out his face. The figure moved to grab her arm, some of his long hair swinging forward.

"Menomaru!" she yelled, slapping his hand away and backing against the wall. "I won't go back! I won't Naraku!"

While she was ranting at Naraku, Sesshomaru took the opportunity to hoist her over his right shoulderShe beat him in the back harshly with her fists, yelling and kicking violently. Her voice echoed through the halls loudly, as he nodded at Naraku and turned towards the ward door. The door creak loudly as he flung it open.

Rin grabbed on to the door frame in desperation as they passed through. "I won't go! Put me down!" she cried.

As Sesshomaru pried her fingers from the doorway, Naraku pressed a bracelet on his wrist that sent Kouga running through the door at the other end of the ward moments later. "Cuff her..." Naraku told him.

"Sir couldn't we just sedate-" Kouga was cut off.

"No" Naraku said coldly.

"Her wrists are already injured!" he yelled, over Rin's hollers.

"I said cuff her! Now!" Naraku boomed.

Kouga strode forward angrily, taking out a pair of shiny metal hand cuffs. He and the trench coat clad youkai before him wrestled her to the floor. Rin let out a cry of pain as the cuffs were tightened securely around her bruised wrists. Sesshomaru pulled her roughly from the floor by her elbow, but the girl simply refused to move her legs. Quickly shoveling her back over his shoulder she kept up her screeching melody all the way to the elevators, and finally to the silver Mercedes sitting in the parking lot.

Rin hadn't noticed the strange place she was in, much less that they had left the building. Tired of her loud attempts to make him put her down, and the constant pounding of her fists on his back . Sesshomaru reached in his left hand pocket and pressed a button on the car keys. The trunk popped open, and he swiftly deposited her into it with a small thump, slamming the lid on her, he could still hear her muffled cries.

Inside the trunk Rin choked on her screams. "Let me out!" she pleaded. But unbeknownst to her, her captor had already begun to ignore her.

She stopped her wailing when a loud rumble interrupted her. The floor started to vibrate slightly, and then it jolted violently making her hit the wall with a painful thud. Finally she tried to lay still, breathing in small gasps of pain. Lying on her back she stared into the darkness, wondering what sort of torture lay in wait. Suddenly the floor jolted upwards making her forehead slam into the ceiling, and then the back of her head hit roughly back to the floor. Dazed, and in some state of shock, she slowly started to drift in and out of consciousness.

"_I didn't take it!" A six year old Rin cried into the front of the white haired man's shirt._

_The man put his arms around her protectively, and hugged her close. "I know..." he said without any expression, but was staring daggers at the long mirror on the wall in front of him._

_Rin calmed, sniffing and hiccuping, as the man lifted her..._

Sesshomaru kicked the door of his house open with his foot, as he held Rin in his arms. She moaned slightly, but did not wake. Heading directly up the staircase and down a short hall, he bumped the door of one of the bedrooms open with his shoulder. After laying her on the large canopy bed, he grabbed a throw blanket and spread it over her. He walked over to the windows and shut the drapes, the metal rings making a slight chinking sound. The light in the room dimmed, and he looked at the her limp form once more before quietly exiting the room

Downstairs...

Jaken hummed to himself, as he prepared the kitchen to make dinner. Sesshomaru came through the swinging door and threw his trench coat at him which deftly made him fall off his stepping stool.

"She's here..." Sesshomaru said sitting at the breakfast table and putting Rin's file in front of him. "Make soup..."

Jaken nodded as he lifted the heavy coat off of himself. Sesshomaru looked out of the window watching the sun disappear behind the multicolored clouds.

One hour later...

Rin awoke to complete darkness, her head hurt terribly, not to mention every other part of her body. She moved her arms only to find that they were still bound by the cuffs. Sighing she moved to her hands upward for signs of what she had hit her head on earlier. The blanket slipped off and her hands felt nothing. She willed her aching form to sit up, which didn't help her throbbing temples. After sitting in the darkness for a few moments and concluding that she was in some kind of bed; she leaned sideways expecting to feel the floor. Instead she tumbled three feet downward, allowing a loud thump that Sesshomaru and Jaken could hear all the way downstairs.

The two youkai looked at each other, and made their way towards the stairway. The stench of blood filtered it's way down to them as they ascended into the upstairs hall. Sesshomaru took the same route he'd done earlier and swiftly unlocked and opened the white paneled door to Rin's room. As the light filtered into the room, he found his charge lying on the floor in apparent pain from hitting her already injured head on the night stand. She moaned slightly, obviously not noticing his shadow looming over her. He knelt beside her as Jaken turned on the light. Rin shut her eyes tightly letting them slowly focus before opening them and finally coming face to face with her captor.

AUTHORS RAMBLE: before I say anything about the story, READ MY PROFILE I'VE GOT A SURPRISE! I guess you could call it a surprise, it's just my new way to make friends! Anywho so how'd you like it? I know it sort of drags on but I'm trying to get into the story and not rush...


	3. A Whole New World Part I

Disclaimer:blah blah blah you know I don't own it so quit asking me!!!

A Whole New World

Inuyasha brought Kagome back from the evening meal, gently leading her by the wrist to her cell. Her eyes darted nervously towards Rin's empty one as they passed. Inuyasha stopped as he felt the slack on her arm lessen. She halted spying the blanket and what looked like a small amount of blood on it. Tears brimmed her eyes and she didn't feel the slight tug on her elbow.

"Come on Kagome I have to bring...Kagome?" he said, as he smelled her tears. He sighed heavily, and tugged again "would ya quit cryin'!" he scolded.

This only made the poor girl cry harder. Feeling guilty, he looked around a minute before pulling her close and resting his cheek on her head. Kagome felt frightened by this, but excepted this new warmth anyway. "Is she ok?..." Kagome asked into his shirt.

Inuyasha swallowed and stared at Rin's bed, he knew Rin was alive, but wasn't authorized to tell anyone. Also the fact that it could land him another fifty-years in a sleep chamber weighed on his mind.

"It was swift..." he said. "She didn't feel any pain..."

Kagome screamed in to his shoulder and started to fight him. "She's dead?! No! No!"

"Stop!" he shouted, catching her flailing fists. "Stop or I'll put you in lockdown!"

Kagome fought him harder. "Would you?!" she yelled. "Could you let them hurt me?!"

"Kikyo stop!" he got one arm around her waist and pulled her against his body.

The hurt in Kagome's eyes was apparent as she looked up into his uncommonly serious gaze. "Who is she?" she whispered, searching his face.

"No one..." he said sternly, pushing away from her and loudly opening her cell. "Get in..."

"No! Not until you tell me why you called me Kikyo!" she yelled stomping her foot.

"_Get in your cell_..." he said dangerously.

Kagome stood her ground and glared at him with her red and tear streaked face. Inuyasha reached toward her and dragged her into he cell by her upper arm. She cursed him, hit him and kicked him all the way in. Tired of this he grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and snarled at her.

"If you mention that name to anyone...they'll take you away from me..." he said through gritted teeth.

"Like you would care anyway..." she said harshly shoving herself away.

Almost instantly Inuyasha's eyes became softer. He turned from her and stopped after he shut the doorway of the cell. "I cared about _her_..." he said, looking over his shoulder.

The house...

Rin rolled away from the man, and quickly sat up with her back against the wall. "Who are you?!"

Silently, Sesshomaru raised and eyebrow at her, and jangled the keys to her hand cuffs in front of him.

He watched the girl sigh, defeated and hold her swollen wrists out cautiously. He grabbed the chain pulling her forward painfully. She whimpered slightly.

"Do you promise to do what I tell you, and to not try and escape?" he asked emotionless.

The young girl nodded in response, and held perfectly still as the cuffs were gently removed from her wrists. Infection was apparent, making Jaken wrinkle his nose in disgust "Humans..." he muttered under his breath.

Sesshomaru stood slowly, towering over the girl with uncanny authority. "Jaken...dinner..." he said menacingly.

The toad youkai turned on his heel and marched out of the room, mumbling to himself. Rin looked up at the stranger from her place on the floor. She eyed him suspiciously, and shuffled lightly in place. He on the other hand turned his back to her, and walked quietly toward the door.

"Follow me..." he said.

She stood, putting most of her weight on her left foot to save the other from a bout of excruciating pain. She limped in his direction cautiously, as she watched him wait patiently. He led her to a bathroom just across the hall. The cabinets were tall, and everything was pristine white. A large walk in shower occupied most of the space with foggy glass walls and three shower heads. A deep lion's paw bathtub, with a tall silver faucet sat in a small nook between the right wall and the side of the shower. In the left nook was a long L shaped cabinet, topped with marble and a built in sink.

Sesshomaru turned a silver dial on the wall and the shower seemed to spring to life, eventually making hot steamy water. The steam rose around them like a loving cloud. "Remove your clothes..."

Rin looked up at him in disbelief and anger, but obeyed. She hissed through her teeth as she pulled the blood stained shirt over her head in pain. Her pants soon followed, pooling softly at her feet. She pulled her jaw taught as the man before her began to circle her slowly in order to observe her. Kagura had always accompanied her to bathe, and never before had she been stared at so intently.

Sesshomaru watched the young girl before him jump slightly as he stopped behind her abruptly. "Get in..." he said, bending to pick up her clothes after her silhouette appeared behind the wall.

Rin watched the pink remnants of blood swirl down the drain, along with a weeks worth of filth, she let the hot water loosen her muscles and relax her senses. She found a bottle of shampoo and carefully worked the oily buildup of mop water, dirt, and other grime from her long black hair. The moment she was finished cleaning herself the water was shut off and a large white towel was handed to her.

She wrapped her shivering body in it and limped out of the shower, looking around for her new guard. She found him to be very stealthy when he came up behind her, and put his hand on her shoulder. She was startled slightly, but let herself be steered toward the marble cabinet.

"Drop the towel..." Sesshomaru said.

Rin's face pulled taught with anger. "Just who do you think you are!" She shouted pulling the towel tightly around her body.

He suddenly grabbed her by the throat and pushed her roughly into the wall. Dazed she slid to the floor gaping in shock and clutching the towel tightly in her fists. The youkai bent on one knee and pinned her to the wall with one hand. "You will realize..." he whispered dangerously, his grip tightening on her throat and his lips just inches from her's. "That I am not a patient man, and you will do well to do as I say, or this towel will be the only thing you have to wear. Do I make myself clear?"

The frightened girl nodded, and stood as he released her neck. She looked down at the floor a few moments feeling his eye's on her. She let the towel fall to the floor, defeated. She stood perfectly still and let him wrap her wounds with gauze around her waist.

"Cover yourself..." he said, handing her a fresh towel.

She took it gently and wrapped herself again quietly. Then without warning he picked her up and set her firmly on the counter. He placed small stitch bandages on the worst cuts on her face. "Where did you get these bruises?" he asked softly.

"_Where did you get these bruises?" The angelic man asked quietly._

_A young girl climbed into his lap and cried into the front of his shirt as he wrapped his arms around her in comfort._

Rin snapped back to reality, "I fell." She lied.

The Institute...

"Kagome just go to sleep!" Sango said irritated. "We both knew this would happen, first with Kohaku, now Rin, and inevitably it's going to be one of us next. So it doesn't do any good whatsoever to cry about it because you can't bring back the dead!"

Kagome turned towards the wall and cried herself to sleep, while several floors upward a phone call was being received.

Naraku picked up the phone already knowing who it was. "Yes..." he said evilly.

A sound as if a door was slamming came from the other end. "Where did she get those bruises Naraku?!" Sesshomaru said angrily.

Naraku leaned back in his chair amused. "Why do you care..." he said cooly.

"I don't want a sick human on my hands!" Sesshomaru breathed dangerously.

"What's it matter if she's bruised up a bit, she's beautiful have your fun with her...we could use another hanyou around anyway. She probably got them from training..."

"I am not interested in the sexual gratification of any human and as for her wounds she might have gotten them from training, or a fall or _maybe_ you're just throwing her up against the damn wall!" he fumed.

Ignoring him Naraku smiled and tried to press the same buttons. "Think about what I said, you have two months, we need another hanyou for further tests, your brother unfortunately is too old, the rules of this institute have changed Sesshomaru. If I may suggest tonight would be a good night while she's still afraid of you, it might not go well if you have to hold her down..."

"Are you proposing that the only reason she's here is, for an experiment! I will show her things that she hasn't had a chance to know inside the institute, but I will not sleep with her for any reason whatsoever!" Sesshomaru growled.

"Then Menomaru will do the job and as soon as we have what we want, I will make sure you watch her die a slow and painful death, screaming for you through the glass...two months..." he said laughing in his throat. He hung up as if he had made the call in the first place.

The house...

Sesshomaru slammed the phone down so hard the receiver broke in two, making the phone constantly make an annoying buzzing noise. He ripped the cord from the wall viciously, and stomped out of his room.

Rin was eating quietly, her third bowl of soup. He watched her from the dining room doorway carefully bring the bowl up to her lips and drink heartily, her bandaged wrists vividly apparent next to the cherry red bowl.

"_Red! Red! I want the red one master Jaken!" Rin said pointing to the cherry red bowl that was on the shelf_ _way above her head. Jaken sighed heavily because even with the stool he knew he couldn't reach the bowl. Sesshomaru walked forward out of nowhere and grabbed it from the shelf, handing it to the excited child in front of him._

She set the bowl down, and turned her face to look at him. "Why did Naraku send me here?" She asked timidly.

"To learn things..." Sesshomaru said sternly. "Go to your room when you are done..." he turned around and disappeared into the living room.

Jaken offered her more soup, she declined full and thankful. She walked from the dining room and stood at the foot of the stairs, wondering how she was going to get up them with an injured leg. Deciding she would try it anyway, she slowly made her way up taking one step at a time, hissing in pain.

Sesshomaru heard her from the other room, but did not get up to help her. He waited until he heard her door close softly then he made his way back into the dining room.

Upstairs, Rin walked around her new room quietly, she curled her toes into the soft pink carpet. She stared at herself in a long mirror on the back of her door. She was wearing a long night gown, it's white ruffles gracing the top of her feet. She played with lace on the sleeves that came halfway down her arms. She stared intently, trying to figure out any secret she might not have figured out about herself. The only good mirror is a broken mirror, she had always thought.

She yawned, and crawled between the blankets of the canopy bed.

Guys I am sooooooooo sorry for being gone so long I moved to oklahoma way back in january and didn't have the resources to update anything and when I did my attempts to update failed. I'll hope you will all forgive me, I never dreamed I would have so many ppl who enjoyed reading my stories. Thankyou and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. PS. Im back in my hometown so i will update more often now!


	4. AWholeNewWorld Part II

A Whole New World Part II

Rin awoke just as light was beginning to peak its way through the curtains. She sat up quickly, as if she had remembered something she forgot to do. Everything was quiet, She fumbled with the unusual cord on the lamp beside her. As the dim light filled the room, she slid from beneath the blankets and let her feet gently hit the soft carpet of the floor. She winced in pain. Her leg was almost twice as painful today than it had been the day before. Limping, she made her way towards the door. It opened easily. She was surprised, never had she been able to roam as she pleased.

The large window over the staircase lit the hall efficiently. She stared at it, never had she seen a window so big, then again when had she ever seen a window itself Caught up in her amazement she missed the first step completely and fell forward. Her lips uttered the smallest of screams before strong hands clasped gently around her waist and pulled her back into balance.

"Clumsy wench..." Sesshomaru muttered as he passed her and continued his descent.

Rin watched his white hair whip around the corner, she sighed heavily and bit her lip. Timidly she put one foot on the first step and made her way down slowly, hissing in pain ever so often. Jaken was busy making her plate, and pulling her chair out for her. Sesshomaru was sitting across from her place at the table reading a newspaper very intently.

"What took you so long?" Jaken asked, as she slid into the chair.

"Leg hurts..." she muttered, gently picking up her fork.

The food smelled delicious, and was certainly much tastier than the institution's. The sounds of Jaken clearing away pots and pans from the stove, combined with the slow turning pages of Sesshomaru's newspaper, settled into the silence like a brick sinking into the mud. It was as if she was a pet, no one seemed to notice her unless they had to. She worked up her courage and cleared her throat.

"Um. Sir...what...what do I call you?" she asked timidly.

Sesshomaru looked up from his paper and stared blankly at her. Did she really not remember him. "My name is Sesshomaru." he said emotionless. "You shall call me Sesshomaru-sama."

She nodded and swallowed a piece of her egg. The rest of breakfast was in silence, conversation in this place didn't seem to exist. She struggled to lift herself from the table and failed, falling painfully back into her chair. The pain had grown worse, and was slowly depriving her of strength. After her third attempt she collapsed exhausted and defeated. Panting slightly, she looked at Sesshomaru hopefully.

"Why won't she stop screaming?!" Kouga asked Ayame as she marked Sango's behavior on a clipboard from behind the two way mirror.

Sango was screaming hoarsely and banging her fists on the floor. "Murderers! Murderers all of you!" She stood breathing hard and rushed at the mirror. "I know you can see me! I know you can hear me!" she hit the mirror hard her fists bleeding and bruised. "You can't treat us like animals! You bastards, where is he? where's my brother?!"

"She has suffered a painful blow..." Ayame said quietly.

"But her brother-"

"This is only a test to see how she handles death, she may eventually have to see someone close to her die in the field, and this test will determine how we teach her to handle that death. This is similar to the test we put Rin through ten years ago and Inu- "

"This is _wrong_ Ayame... This so called revolution will never happen, Naraku's up to something else, or at least more than what he's telling us. These experiments they're... forgive the pun..._inhumane_."

"Nonsense Kouga, remember you are still new to this facility. Come, we'll sedate her and let her sleep a while."

Sesshomaru waited patiently for his cell phone to ring, Naraku always called him at noon. He tapped his claws on the wood of the breakfast table, listening to any signs of movement from above. Two hours ago he had helped the young girl upstairs, not realizing how much pain she was in the day before. A pang of guilt hit him, being so forceful with her probably contributed to it.

"Is she sleeping?" Jaken asked, breaking him from his silence.

"No, I gave her some books to read." Sesshomaru said, sighing and looking at the clock. Five minutes til.

"She ought to find those interesting." Jaken said.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Don't think Im going to get attached to her again..."

Jaken sighed. " well considering what you have to do to her, don't you think it would make it easier on the both of you?"

"I will _not _get attached to her again..." The demon said again.

Jaken gave him a look of disdain, but new better than to argue the point. The cell phone rang suddenly, shrilly bouncing its tune off the walls. Sesshomaru stared at it, secretly not wanting to pick it up. His hand clasped around the phone, and he flicked it open with his thumb. Naraku didn't give hm time to answer.

"So...have you thought about my last call?" Naraku said slowly.

"Yes! And the answer is still no!" Sesshomaru said angrily.

" Then within the next hour I will have an agent remove her from your care. You will return to the facility tomorrow to do the proper paper work." Naraku growled, losing his distinct composure.

The phone was slammed down harshly on the other end, and Sesshomaru's phone made threes small beeps. In anger he threw the phone against the wall, it shattered raining plastic all over the sandy granite floor. He shoved away from the table and stormed past a clearly distraught Jaken and up the stairs.

Rin heard a crash downstairs and moments later footsteps and an upstairs door slam. She swallowed nervously and returned to her book. The pictures were of things she only remembered in her dreams. The most vivid were the flowers, specifically anything that was yellow. She turned the page and read things she couldn't understand. This frustrated her, for it seemed like the demon had given her these to insult her intelligence. Half an hour passed and a bell rang through the house, almost with a violent tone.

The girl heard Sesshomaru walk halfway down the stairs, and converse with the little green house keeper. She heard the front door open and close. Straining her ears to find out what was going on she nearly fell off the bed a second time. Suddenly the door swung open and Sesshomaru stalked towards the bed, and scooped her up unceremoniously; the book falling to the floor with a thud. It took only a few seconds for her to realize the magnitude of the situation. Her eyes rested on Menomaru and she screamed in panic, grabbing the front of Sesshomaru's crisp white shirt a she did so.

"Please..." she pleaded lowly. "Please don't hand me over to him..."

Sesshomaru ignored her and continued his slow descent down the stairs, her heartbeat speeding up, in cadence with the tension in the room and then he stopped midway.

"_Sesshomaru-sama!" The small child cried reaching over the shoulder of a Triple A agent._

_Sesshomaru turned his face away, and put his hands in his pockets. "I am sorry..."_

"_I want to stay! You said I could stay! You promised!" Rin cried out, as the agent carried her out of the door._

"_I'll see you at the test...stop crying..." he said harshly._

Sesshomaru's feet planted themselves firmly to the carpet. Rins heavy breathing broke the silence. "Please don't..." she whispered. Her voice cracked as she spoke. "The bruises...The bruises..." She stared deeply into his eyes.

"Him?..." came a barely audible whisper.

She nodded, clutching his shirt more tightly. The dog demon, turned away from Menomaru and ascended the stairs with Rin still shaking in his arms . "Tell Naraku He'll have his day in hell. Get off my premises."

The front door closed, as Sesshomaru entered the pink bedroom again. He returned her to the bed and picked up her book from the floor. "Jaken will bring you your lunch, try walking every hour it'll help." He turned to leave and she grabbed his shirt tail. "Thank you..." she said feebly.

He nodded and left the room, leaving the door open behind.

Kagura slammed her lunch tray down so hard the table shook. She sat down hard in her seat and jabbed at her mashed potatoes as if they had done something to annoy her.

"What's wrong Kagura?!" Another agent crooned from across the room, coming toward her. He had short auburn hair and a strangely fox look about the eyes. He sat across from her and jabbed her with his whipping stick.

"Lay off Gaiji!" she spat, shoving her plate away and settling her head between her elbows.

"What's wrong?..." he crooned again smirking. "Lost to the human wench again?..."

"I said back OFF!" She yelled getting up and shoving the table at him.

"Hmm...temper temper!" He called after her when she swiped her card key violently through the mechanism and marched out of the lunchroom door.

She ran down the hall and threw herself into the women's bathroom. She went into the last stall and closed the door, tears ran down her cheeks and slid down the metal name badge on her chest. Her body sank to the floor and she cried heavily her sobs echoing through the empty lavatory.

Inuyasha waited impatiently outside of Naraku's office, his arms crossed and a dreamlike stare fixed to the floor. He turned his head slowly when a cool voice from the intercom instructed him to come in. The hanyou walked heavily through the door as Naraku watched him with a slight smirk on his face.

"Come in Inuyasha...sit down..." Naraku slithered.

"I'll stand thanks..." Inuyasha remarked rudely.

"Do you know what you are here for?"

"No"

"Well I've looked at Kagome's file..." Naraku said in a business-like tone. " and I have come to the conclusion that I would like tostart giving her a Free Access trial."

Inuyasha nodded almost in agreement. "She would like that..." He said under his breath.

Naraku opened his first drawer and held out a small white envelope. "Take these...They open her cell during the day, the lunchroom, class C hallways, and your quarters...in case she needs you of course..." he said evily.

Inuyasha grabbed the wrapped keys slowly, but Naraku held onto them. "Oh and Inuyasha don't make the same mistake you did last time."

Jaken flipped the hamburger meat in the hot pan in front of him, the smell of cooked meat filled the room and a hazy smoke drifted about. Sesshomaru leaned against the door frame of the kitchen, lost in a world of thought. Jaken stole glances at him ever so often, waiting for some kind of response.

"Any mail?" the sudden question startled the little cook.

"Uh...n-no" he stammered. "What are you going to do with the girl?"

"Do what I was told to do, teach her things and that's it...Naraku wants a half-demon to toy with, if he thinks Im going to help he's got another thing coming."

Jaken patted the meat with the spatula. "You know how he is sir...sooner or later he gets what he wants. He'll get someone who'll do the job."

"I won't let anyone touch her..." he said his expression grimacing.

"It might be easier if you go ahead and do what he asks...he might let you keep her if you do..." he put the finished meal on a plate, and turned the stove off.

Sesshomaru fell silent. Upstairs Rin had overheard the conversation, she had dragged herself to the doorway when her name drifted upstairs. Sitting on the floor she propped herself against the door frame.

"And she can't run away from you, sir if you don't play along with Naraku, She's dead." Jakens voice explained. "In time she'll understand that you're keeping her alive."

She heard Sesshomaru sigh. "So be it..."

"Sir how are you going to..."

"Im going to get it over with..." he said turning onto the landing.

By this time Rin had pulled herself up. She met his eyes as he walked towards her door. "Get what over with?" She asked giving her eavesdropping away.

He reached out and gently pushed her just hard enough to knock her to the floor. "I'm sorry for what I am about to do..."

Downstairs Jaken heard the door to Rin's room close, and a heartbreaking scream.

hey guys, I promise that I will update Love Hurts soon! but for now, hows everyone likeing it so far? please R&R I love to get your responses. Im in college now so cut me some slack if stuff takes a while but I'm not one to never finish a story so look for the next chapter of Love Hurts. Does anyone have a MySpace?


	5. The Promise

She watched him close the door, and swiftly lock it in the same motion. This wasn't right, something was wrong.

"What are you about to do?" she asked quickly.

He stared at her blankly and started to pull at his shirt tail and belt buckle. She screamed. A loud resounding shriek of fear. He stopped abruptly, and watched her back away dragging herself across the floor, until she hit the side of the night stand. She pulled herself upright and backed into the side of the bed.

" Please, my body can't take anymore right now." she pleaded with her hands outstretched.

He stopped, a pallid expression stole over his face. "This has happened before?"

Rin was taken aback, She knew he probably knew nothing about her outside of her file, but this question was making him look mildly retarded at best. "Well…yeah…." she said a bit of acidity in her tone.

"How many times?" he asked, the corner of his mouth twitched.

She sat on the edge of the bed, and put her hands in her lap, "I-I thought it was obvious, when you made me take a shower."

"How many times?" he asked again patiently.

Her eye's widened a little, "every time I was put in lock down."

"which one was it?" his eyes bore into her.

Shifting uncomfortably she replied "both, they would take turns." she started to cry. "sometimes Naraku woul-"

Interrupting her. "So he really did know what was happening to you?"

"yes." she sobbed.

He walked toward her and she shied away. "don't worry I'm not going to touch you."

He sat on the bed next to her and put his hands in his lap. "Well, we have to do this eventually."

She glanced toward him and then back at the carpet where she was staring. She shook her head "why? I don't see the point. Do _you _like it when something hurts?"

"I won't hurt you." he turned his head so he didn't have to face her.

She looked back at him in disbelief. "promise?"

He cringed, He had broken so many promises to her. His head turned slightly, "I promise."

"Ok well, lets get it over with then…" she said immediately.

His eyes widened. He couldn't believe he was getting off this easy. "you know, I'm doing this to keep you alive, you don't deserve to die."

"that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me." she smiled, she was radiant when she smiled.

He nodded expressionless, "shall we?"

She sighed, "I guess…"

She lay backwards on the bed and waited. He stood and began to undo his shirt letting it slip slowly from his shoulders. He turned toward her and placed himself over her on the bed. She had her eye's shut tightly. He slowly lowered his full weight onto her and began to kiss her neck very VERY slowly.

She shuddered violently, never had she experienced such tenderness. "How does this make a bruise?" she asked abruptly.

He pulled his face up to meet her eyes in utter confusion, "a bruise?"

"Yes, a bruise, how does _this _make a bruise." she gestured her hands outwardly underneath him.

He was silent for a few moments a then pulled himself on all fours and stared down at her. "Rin, I have to make you pregnant."

"you mean with a baby?" she asked instantly.

"Yes, with a baby." he said,

"Well, how many beatings does it take to get pregnant?" she asked exasperated.

"Rin, _what _are you talking about?" he didn't know whether to get aggravated or smile.

"what are _you talking about?" she asked, clearly clueless._

_He removed himself from the bed, and picked up his shirt, he slipped it on and turned to face her as she sat up slowly. "did I do something wrong?" she asked._

"_No, you did not, you have been done wrong." He said._

"_so no beating?"_

"_not ever." he replied._

"_Promise?"_

"_I promise."_

_I CAN'T FIND THE OTHER HALF OF THIS CHAPTER SO UNTIL THAT HAPPENS THIS IS ALL I GOT, ITS NOT VERY LONG BUT THIS STORY NEEDED TO BE UPDATED SO HERE YOU GO SORRY SO SHORT. PLEASE R&R. THANK YOU EVERYBODY!_


	6. Remember Me

He closed the door behind himself, and felt it click into place. Then he looked up at the ceiling and gave a long sigh and closed his eyes. He uncharacteristically put his hands in his pockets and slowly descended the stairs.

Jaken was waiting in the kitchen ringing a dish towel, "It is over then?" the little green demon said, watching his master walk past him and sit at the dining table. Sesshomaru looked at his servant, he wasn't quite dumbfounded just at a loss for words. He began to button his shirt in silence, and spoke only when Jaken turned to go elsewhere, he was used to being ignored.

"Jaken." the timid little creature turned on his heels instantly. "yes Master?" he replied.

"How do we do this?" he asked. "How do we…I treat her as a woman, when she is still a child?"

It was Jaken's turn to be speechless, Sesshomaru had rarely asked his opinion on the groceries much less his input on his personal life. Either way he knew he should answer soon.

"Well, sir…..did anything..happen?" he said carefully.

Sesshomaru shook his head slowly. "her body responded, but mentally….she thought I was going to strike her."

Jaken looked puzzled, "so you didn't continue." he stated.

Suddenly his clawed fist came down on the table with such a force that it dented the wood. He looked at the floor, his eyes burning with anger. "what hell did I send her back to? Why is she so different?"

"she's not a child anymore Master….." Jaken said sympathetically.

"Physically! Mentally she's less than a child, she reacts only to fear, like a cornered animal, and even then she just accepts what happens to her!"

Jaken was shocked, Sesshomaru never put his thoughts into words so much, Inutaisho was coming out in him bit by bit.

"I can't accept this, I'll just have to tell Naraku that I'm going to let her come to me, I won't force her again…never…" He stood. " we are going out tomorrow, find her something decent to run around outside in." the dog demon went into his office and locked the door.

Meanwhile…

"He kept her sir, she told on me" Menomaru smiled.

Naraku chuckled. "good, I knew he'd cave when she saw you."

"Sir may I ask what the next step is?" the moth demon asked, he was still standing at attention.

"We wait, he'll fall in love with her, and as soon as we get what we want, I'll invite him to a private show. My treat…." he said evily. "at ease soldier, let us negotiate your roll in this."

3 floors down…

"Hold her still!" Ayame cried.

Kouga fought Sango relentlessly trying to hold her still long enough to inject the memory sedative into her spinal cord. One wrong move and they'd paralyze her or kill her. Sango had been beside herself with grief, after the 'death' of Kohaku, her younger brother.

Finally, Kouga got a good hold on her, and held her still long enough for Ayame to administer the purplish clear liquid.

Sango sobbed in pain, and Kouga sympathetically loosened his grip as she fell asleep in his arms. He hated doing this to them. "You know we are getting a transfer." Ayame said, putting the cap back on the needle, and putting pressure on the bleeding hole in sango's back.

"oh yeah?" he said. Taping the gauze that Ayame held in place. "His first name is Miroku." She said. "The other facility wanted to keep him, but we are better equipped for the tests they have yet to run on him."

"what do you mean? They have a human population 30 times ours, and a Psyche ward to boot." he said, sitting on a stool and turning back and forth with his feet. "True, but we have a bigger lab, with more equipment, and 2 of the best doctors there is, me and you."

Kouga stopped playing with the stool, and looked up at her. "what exactly can this human do? And, what's the price on him ?"

"well…." she said, pushing a stray hair behind her ear. "they say he has a wind tunnel…"

"No way, the black curse?"

"yes, and he's very adept at using it too, or so they say…" she said turning away from him and straightening Sango's paperwork. "they also say he runs like she does." she said cocking her head towards the sleeping girl on the table."

"great! Now I've got two to run after!"

Ayame laughed.

"but, wait….what did Naraku trade to get such an unattainable specimen?"

"Me…." she said. "I leave tomorrow after I go to give Rin her injection." Tears were falling down her face. " he also traded something else, but he wouldn't elaborate, all I know is that she's human and she's been in a sleep chamber for 62 and a half years."

Kouga crossed the room in two strides and grabbed her from behind, pulling her in and burying his face in her hair. "Remember when we were kids, and I told you that when we were older I'd marry you?"

"yes." she said almost to the point of sobbing.

"well the offer still stands, I don't want to lose you."

The next day….

"Hold still! I can't zip up this contraption with you fidgeting everywhere!" Jaken was desperately trying to get Rin to quit moving while he zipped up the yellow gingham sundress he'd found for her. The zipper had gotten stuck, and she wanted to see herself in the mirror so much that she kept trying to bolt towards it.

"2 minutes!" Sesshomaru yelled from downstairs. "oh dear.." Jaken replied, but to his surprise the zipper sprang loose and zipped up nicely. No sooner had this happened, she ran over to the mirror and looked at herself. She spun around and watched the fabric flay out around her, "thank you Master Jaken!" she exclaimed.

The little toad let out a tired sigh and handed her, her shoes. "Now go before This Jaken gets his head ripped off."

She giggled, a truly happy sound, and ran out the door, her ankle clearly healing. Sesshomaru waited at the foot of the stairs, and although one never would have noticed, he caught his breath when she rounded the corner. The dress showed off her shoulders and neck, and made it quite obvious she was not a little girl anymore.

"How do I look? She asked.

"you need a jacket." he said blankly.

"Master don't you think the dress looks quite nice without a-" Jaken tried to say, proud of his work.

"It's not the dress I'm worried about. Jacket! Jaken!" Sesshomaru was losing his patience, they had been supposed to leave half an hour ago.

"Jaken, sped back up the stairs and, came down moments later with a denim half jacket.

Sesshomaru helped her put it on. "we'll be back at 2:30, we are just going to lunch and the park."

"yes, Master." he gave a formal bow.

Sesshomaru would learn that just venturing into the yard would be an adventure unto itself. He'd forgotten she didn't remember ever being outside.

He was patient while she studied her surroundings, like a newborn kitten. Bending down to run her hand over the grass, watching a flock of birds land on the power lines, taking a deep breath of fresh air and letting it out, tapping her feet on the side walk, because she liked the sound. Then she saw the car.

"do I have to go in there again?" she pointed to the back of the vehicle.

A jolt of guilt hit him, "no, you'll sit up front with me this time."

He pressed a button on the key ring and the doors unlocked, he strode over and opened the passenger door for her. She sat down awkwardly at first and then pivoted into the seat. He stuck his head inside the car and pulled her seat belt over her and buckled it into place, "comfortable?" He asked. His face just inches from hers. She again showed no reaction, to him being so close. "yes, thank you." she replied.

He closed her door and went around to the driver's side and slid in. She watched his every move out of curiosity. How the keys made a clinking noise when he put them into the ignition. How the car made a low rumble when it started. What he did to shift the gears, When he put his arm on the back of her seat and turned his head to back out of the drive way. She liked to watch him do things. Things that seemed foreign to her, but everyday life to him.

"What's the park?" she asked looking out the window, at a woman pushing a baby carriage. She shifted in her seat to watch them as they passed.

Sesshomaru kept his eyes ahead and replied. "A place like in your books."

"oh." she said, imagining a field full of yellow flowers.

Lunch was just as interesting as her first trip outside the door, She wanted to look and examine almost everything. He let her, Patiently waiting while she walked around in awe. He ordered sushi, and was amused when she tried to use chopsticks for the first time. He kept having to hold her hands in place, but none the less he smiled inwardly when she was frustrated. At triple A they were not allowed such utensils for obvious reasons. This fledgling is made to kill he thought.

After lunch, they walked to the park, It wasn't the field of flowers she was expecting, but something else caught her eye. A swing set. One lone little boy, sat swinging, back and forth looking really sad. He was wearing dress clothing, and his little jacket was hanging over one of the bars on the swing.

Sesshomaru sat on a bench not far from where the swing was, Rin ventured over and stopped in front of the little boy. "Hello?" she said.

He looked up at her, the swing's chains made an odd squeaking noise, that broke the silence. "Hi." he said flatly, he looked up at her with big green eyes. He'd been crying. "What's wrong she asked?"

"I just came from my parents funeral." he said sniffling slightly.

She stared at him.

He realized that she was a human, "oh, they're dead." he said.

"I'm sorry….I don't know how you feel, but I think everything will be ok." she said.

The demon boy kicked off from the ground hard and soared into the air. His fox like tail trailing behind him. Rin looked at the swing beside him and sat upon it, she tried to mimic him, and succeeded. She felt the wind rush past her face. "what's your name?"

"Shippo."

"Where do you come from?" she asked.

The fox demon skidded to a halt and hopped off the swing. "that's not important see ya."

"wait! I'm sorry! What did I say?"

The little boy ignored her and grabbed his jacket. Desperate for a friend she jumped off the swing, and reached out towards him as he sped off with out a trace.

"That was the strangest thing I've ever seen…." she said, turning toward Sesshomaru, and slowly walking back to him.

Meanwhile….

Ayame looked at the neatly written address, she had scrawled across the top of one of her napkins in her lunch. She looked up at the house she'd parked in front of, and back to the napkin. "2401 this is it." She grabbed her medical bag and got out of the car, it was an old Buick, tan, and most definitely looked out of place on this street.

She walked up to the door, her heels making the small clicking and gravelly sounds they make on sidewalks. The door bell chimed, and Jaken opened the door. "they should be on their way back from the park." He said. "Come, I will help you set up, would you like some tea, fresh pot?"

"No thank you Sir Jaken, I'm sort of in a hurry."

"I understand." he said. "sigh, this way, to the basement."

Rin was eager to tell Jaken about her day, She was so excited, that Sesshomaru pressed the button on her seatbelt moments before he stopped the car. As he thought she would, she bolted from the car and ran into the house, leaving the car door open in her wake.

"Master Jaken!" she called through out the house. "Master Jaken?"

Sesshomaru walked around to the passenger side of the Mercedes and shut the door. He noticed the Buick sitting on the curb, and anger filled his senses.

Jaken emerged from a door in the kitchen that Rin had thought to be a closet. He looked from her to his master, as he was coming through the kitchen door and setting his keys on the table. Sesshomaru looked at Jaken knowingly. "Rin, go put your night gown on."

"but, I…" she said.

"do as I say." he said quietly with no force behind his words.

She looked from him to Jaken and slowly ascended the stairs. The atmosphere in the house, had become rigid. She new something was not right, but managed to get out of the dress, and into the pretty night gown. She slowly went back to the kitchen. This time only Sesshomaru was there, "In here." he said.

The stairs to the basement were concrete and there was a fluorescent light coming from the room. She descended the stairs with him behind her every step. When she stepped onto the landing the full extent of what was about to happen, surged through her brain.

The room looked like one of the labs back at Triple A. A table with restraints, in the middle of the room. Various machines for running certain tests, and IV and blood pressure monitors. Ayame stood, In front of the table in a white lab coat and a pair of blue gloves.

Rin started to cry so hard, no sound was coming out of her. She turned to Sesshomaru and slowly embraced him. She choked out a sob, and looked up at him. "please no…" she pleaded the sound barely coming out of her mouth.

He grabbed her arms and pulled her towards the table. "come on." he said quietly.

"No, please, No." she tried planting her feet, but he was too strong.

Sesshomaru leaned forward and swept her up. She immediately put her arms tightly around his neck, and was nose to nose with him. "I'll do anything!" she sobbed. "anything! Noo!" She screamed as he bent forward and laid her on the table. She clutched the back of his shirt and pulled herself into him. Ayame grabbed her shoulders and tried to pull her down, as sesshomaru forced her arms to let go and they both held her to cuff her arms and legs. He put his clawed hands on either side of her head, and looked down upon her. She was frightened, and badly. Her whole body trembled and her pulse was too quick.

Ayame was getting several needles in order, and drawing medicine into them.

"It will all be over soon." he said.

"I don't want this!" she sobbed. "I'm begging you!"

He saw her fear escalate when Ayame brought one of the bigger needles toward them. She started to fight violently despite the restraints. "Get her away from me!" she screamed.

Sesshomaru threw his weight on the girl and Ayame injected the first of the injections into her arm. Rin's pupils dilated, and she started to choke, and writhe on the table.

Sesshomaru looked up at Ayame. "What did you do?"

"This is perfectly normal, we wait for it to subside and then inject her again." Ayame said coolly

"SESSHOMARU!" The scream in the confined space was deafening.

"Stop." The dog demon said. "Don't inject her again."

"But-" Ayame said.

"I SAID NO MORE!" he pulled the buckles from around Rins wrists and ankles, and pulled her into his arms.

She embraced him immediately, her body still jumping from the affects. "she will not suffer in this house."

He turned to walk up the stairs.

"Alright, she doesn't have to have it, but I will tell you this, You're in for one _hell of a night dog boy."_

"_Get out." he said, as he carried her away._

_OK I COULDN'T FIND THE OTHER HALF SO I REWROTE IT, AND IN THE PROCESS A BETTER PLOT THAN THE LAST CAME OUT. THE LAST CHAPTER WAS CUTE BY ITSELF SO I HOPE THIS IS MUCH BETTER AS IT IS LONGER. AS ALWAYS THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IT MEAN SO MUCH THANKS! HOPE TO UPDATE SOON!_

_PS SORRY IF THIS IS BORING, BUT I USED THIS CHAPTER TO GIVE THE STORY SOME PLOT, NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ALL ABOUT RIN AND SESSHOMARU._


	7. Stay With Me

He felt her heartbeat as she desperately clung to him. She had begun to tremor instead of convulse, and her teeth chattered as if she were cold. She sobbed, he could tell she'd screamed herself hoarse. The bedroom, was lit by the sun coming in through the window, the rays had fallen on the bed, making it considerably warm. He tried to place her there, but she wouldn't pull from his embrace.

"lie down." he said softly.

"I don't want to." she whimpered, readjusting her grip on his shirt.

He stood at the edge of the bed with her for a few moments, and then opted to sit in the arm chair that was positioned in the corner by the window. He sat and adjusted her body where her head rested on his shoulder, and her feet curled over his knees. He quietly listened to her breathing slow and her shivering stop, as she fell asleep in his arms.

When she'd been younger, she had taken to climbing into his bed at night. He secretly missed the comfort that it had provided, and had half hoped she'd do it again when he kept her that first night. He kept all his feelings inside, never showing them to anyone, not even to her. He leaned his head towards hers, and felt his eyelids become heavy, sleeping was the only thing to do at this point. Jaken would come in later, and after gazing at them fondly, he would cover them in a blanket.

Meanwhile….

"That's him…." Naraku said almost jovially, standing before the large window in his office, watching an armored truck pull through the security gates. "That's our Jewel…" He tapped on the glass to make a point as the rest of his affiliates stood behind him. "Kagura…"

"Sir?" she stepped forward. "see that his cell is properly equipped….." he looked at her sideways in a knowing glance.

"done." she bowed and left the room.

"Menomaru.." Naraku called out next.

"Sir." The Moth Demon said with more confidence.

"You will transport him from the bay area to the ward."

"Yes, Sir." and he also left the room.

"The rest of you may leave, except for Kouga that is…"

The rest of the Demons, filed out of the room. Kouga stood in his white lab coat, with his hands behind his back. Naraku slowly walked up to him. "From you, I want a complete psychological, and physical evaluation, including his right arm."

"done, Sir." He turned to leave.

"Oh and Kouga?" Naraku said with exaggerated boredom.

"Sir?"

"Find out where Inuyasha is."

Later that night….

Sesshomaru awoke, to the darkness of the room, with the moonlight pouring through the window and lightly touching his feet, almost in a comforting way. He then realized he was missing something. Rin was gone. He was suddenly on his feet, the blanket crumpling to the floor. The house was silent, only the soft snores of Jaken in the next bedroom.

"Rin…" he said aloud.

No, movement and then he caught her out of the corner of his eye in the corner of the bedroom. Sitting with her hands around her knees. Watching his every move. He stepped toward her and her eyes darted around watching him. He could see her muscles tense up like a cat ready to spring, and then she did.

She caught him in an upper cut to the jaw, while it couldn't possible harm him, it did stun him, and his face swung only slightly to the side. In that instant she was gone, and silently too. So silent in fact, HE hadn't even heard her jump over the bed to get to the door. Or did she?

He could smell her scent, and it did go out the door. He slowly walked out into the hallway, and was met by the same eerie silence as before. She was good, he could still hear Jaken sleeping.

Then, a glass broke in the kitchen. Silently he moved down the staircase keeping his eye on the kitchen doorway, all he could see was the dining table.

Anger finally replaced bewilderment, He stormed into the kitchen only to find it just as silent as upstairs, a shattered glass in the middle of the floor. Suddenly, a sharp pain spread through his shoulder. She'd stabbed him from behind with a kitchen knife.

He swung around and hit her across the cheek, sending her into the stairway. She immediately, regained her balance, and scrambled up the stairs around the corner knife in hand. He barely missed the tail of the night gown as he grabbed for it.

Jaken was miraculously still sleeping after all the racket, Sesshomaru clutched his shoulder, and carefully ascended the dark staircase, again all was silent, and again she was nowhere to be seen. He started towards the bedroom, but halted when spied the light coming out from underneath the bathroom door. It lit up the short hallway, and the front of Jaken's bedroom door.

He slowly turned the knob, blood had run down his arm and was dripping off his hand. The door creaked slightly as he opened it. Surprisingly he seemed prepared for this, not angry that a human had ambushed him and managed to wound him, but he was unprepared for what he found when he opened the bathroom door. She was sitting on the white tiled floor of the shower holding her arm, it was bleeding, and she was rocking back and forth, her face contorted in pain. The bloody knife lay beside her.

"Rin?" he said breathlessly as he half lunged for her, not to restrain her, but to assess her injuries.

Before he could get to her however, the knife was swiftly pointed at him again. Knowing he could probably hurt her even more trying to get it away from her, he backed off and spread out his hands in front of his body.

"Who are you?" She demanded, standing up and sliding into the corner of the shower.

"I am Sesshomaru." He stated, still on his guard. "Rin put the knife down."

"Sesshomaru-sama is dead!" She screamed. "I killed him!"

"I am not dead Rin." he said calmly.

He made a step towards her and she didn't react. She stared at him intently, still brandishing the kitchen knife. He took another step. "I'm not going to hurt you."

She tried to back further into the corner. "You hit me!"

"you stabbed me." He retorted, although a pang of guilt bit at him.

"You're a liar! Sesshomaru-sama would never have hurt me! He's dead! You're an imposter!"

"Rin do you really think you could have killed me, a full grown youkai, at six years old?" He took another step.

"He is dead! He is! I killed him with that sword, and they dragged him away from me, they wouldn't let me say goodbye! He promised me I'd never go back, but he lied and then they made me slaughter the only person that ever loved me! What kind of cruel test is this now?" She jabbed the knife at the mirror behind him. "Who's through that glass, Naraku? You can come in now you sorry bastard! It's not going to work this time!"

"Rin, I AM Sesshomaru, It was fake, it was all fake, it was a cruel test, but you are safe now, you are with me and you are not going back ever, I won't let it happen again!" he raised his voice.

Right on cue Jaken poked his sleepy head through the door, "What's all the racket in- GOOD KAMI!" He exclaimed as he saw Rin, standing there with a bloody knife, and Sesshomaru with a blood soaked shirt.

"don't move Jaken!" Sesshomaru warned.

Rin looked between them, gathered her thoughts, and gasped "Master Jaken?"

She looked back at Sesshomaru, and them back at Jaken. "Is it really you?"

The old toad nodded, uncertain of what was in front of him, but he decided that no matter if she asked him if he was 8 foot tall he'd agree with anything she said.

She slowly turned to Sesshomaru and lowered the knife a little. "Sesshomaru-sama?"

"What is it, Rin?" he said in the bored tone he'd always answered her in.

Her eye's widened and she let out a sigh of relief. The knife fell to the floor with a rattling sound and she stood there, just staring at him.

He took another step towards her, and she didn't move. "Rin." he said.

"Why did…why did you leave me?" she asked softly.

He stepped right up to her. Her gaze never looked up, she just stared into his chest like she could see right through him and beyond, until he tried to touch her. She immediately crouched with lighting fast speed to retrieve her fallen weapon, but he was faster. He slammed his foot down on the handle and kicked it behind him across the floor, while simultaneously flipping her over and putting his arm around her neck. She struggled to break free, as he dragged her backwards. She grabbed the detachable shower head. With a loud clink, it broke free and hit the inside water lever. Cold water immediately came from all sides and soaked them. He in his slacks and white button down shirt, and her in her thin nightgown.

She gasped, as the ice cold water hit her full in the face and he took the opportunity to pull her out of the shower, and out of the bathroom completely. By this time Jaken had vacated the bathroom and was cleaning up the glass in the kitchen. "Jaken! I want Kouga now! Do Not, call Naraku!" he bellowed, as he lifted the her up by the waist in the crook of his arm, and crossed the kitchen into the living room with her kicking, cursing and fighting him the whole way.

Jaken, ran to the kitchen phone, and dialed Kouga's cell phone. Sesshomaru could hear it ringing on the other end, and then an answer. "Kouga speaking…"

By this time Jaken was sweating profusely, "W-we have a-an e-emergency! She-She won't-"

"I know." He said promptly. "I'm down the street, I'll be there."

Jaken hung up and watched his master fighting Rin, she'd managed to kick the coffee table over, breaking a vase. Glass littered the floor.

Sesshomaru didn't want to hurt her, but by restraining her he was hurting her anyway. She broke away from him again only to step on a shard of glass, and slip. He body landed sideways, more glass went through her wet nightgown, and into her thigh. She cried out in pain, but did not let down her guard.

Kouga came through the doorway just as Sesshomaru retrieved her flailing body from the floor. Although she was still impossibly strong, and still fighting him, he could tell she was getting tired.

"What the hell…." Kouga said seeing Rin and Sesshomaru covered in blood, glass and soaking wet to top it all off.

"The basement!" Sesshomaru yelled breathlessly.

Jaken led the way, as Sesshomaru, tried to hold Rin upright to get down the stairwell. She kicked the walls, and almost sent him falling backwards. Kouga grabbed her legs and they brought her toward the table. Unintentionally, her body was roughly slammed onto it. This dazed her, when she hit her head.

They buckled her in, and Sesshomaru stepped back to breathe. Kouga, was already filling a syringe. Rin moaned and lolled her head around.

Sesshomaru had his hands on his knee's, then he looked up and saw Kouga with the syringe. "Stop."

Kouga looked up, "stop?"

"What is in that, and what will it do?" Sesshomaru glared.

"It's a sedative…." he said, not sure how to answer. "It will calm her down, for the rest of the night, and hopefully she'll be competent enough to hear your story, in the morning."

"Fine, as long as it doesn't hurt her." he said suspiciously.

"No, it won't hurt." Kouga said.

"How did you know?" Sesshomaru demanded. "were you ordered to watch the house?"

"No." Kouga said, shrugging his shoulders, and cleaning a spot on Rin's arm. "Ayame told me you wouldn't let her near to inject the other two medications, so she told me to be prepared."

"this has happened before?" Sesshomaru said, angrily.

"Only once, The meds were new when we first started injecting her. Eventually, we thought we'd made a mistake, we hadn't realized that we were possibly destroying the part of her brain that holds memories. So we took her off of them for three days, she went crazy, she tried to hurt herself, and as you can see was hurt when we tried to restrain her. We are not hurting her, we are helping her. Without the medication, she cannot function Sesshomaru. She will never be a normal human being again and I personally am deeply sorry for that. She might as well be dead, but she's alive and she has a purpose for being here, and I am pretty sure you know what that is. She has been taught to be an assassin, but she will never be able to do that, due to our stupidity, therefore, Naraku has given you another task, and if you want to keep her alive, you will do as he says."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eye's even more. "What were all the meds she was given?"

Kouga ran his hand over her forehead gently, "The first (the one she did receive) was the one that brings all her long term memories to the forefront, Kind of like lining them up, the second, shoves them away, forcing her to forget about them. There was probably a vitamin shot, and the last one, well…. It takes away her sexual drive, menstrual cycle all of that."

While talking, Kouga had managed to bandage her leg, foot, and arm. Clean her body, and change her night gown to a hospital gown, and leave her unbuckled on the table. "She's all yours." He said passing his hands over her.

Sesshomaru stood there staring at her, Kouga had explained a lot. "Don't report this." he said.

"I won't." Kouga said. "you know where to find me, if you need anything else." and with that he left the basement.

Sesshomaru, listened until he heard the front door close. He walked to the table, and touched her hand, she was sleeping peacefully.

He left her only to take a shower and change clothing, his wound was almost healed, so no point of bandaging it now. When he came back, she was still there, just breathing, and sleeping. He tenderly lifted her, and held her to his chest.

As he walked up the basement stairway she awoke, and groggily said "I want to sleep with you…."

He hesitated in the kitchen a moment, he could hear Jaken snoring again. He gave in, she needed him.

The bed was soft and rich, with a tall antique headboard and feather down pillows, he lay her down softly thinking she was asleep. Be fore he could stand up straight however "Sesshomaru…." she said his name without the formalities. He leaned in and whispered. "What…"

She weakly lifted her hand and placed it on his cheek, then she lifted her head off the pillow and kissed him once, softly. She stroked his stunned face, and said "Don't leave me…"

I STAYED UP LATE TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE IT WAS EATING AT ME THAT IT WASN'T FINISED I AM SOOO TIRED LOL. ANYWAY I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE REVIEW IT MEANS A LOT IT REALLY DOES!


	8. No Victory for the Victorious

Sesshomaru shrank back in surprise. The lithe girl in his arms sank into the pillow and began to fall asleep. His shock was nothing compared to the stir in his chest. He'd never looked at her the way he was looking at her now. She was completely at his mercy, he could have her now and she wouldn't even remember. Question was, did he want her to remember?

He decided not, She'd been betrayed enough by him. This was something, with a little hope and effort, and possibly time if he could secure it, would be theirs. The day he took her into his bed would be all their own, something Naraku couldn't touch.

He walked to the other side of the bed and sat against the wall, his knees up, elbows perched on top. As a youkai, he didn't need much sleep for at least a few days, and the nap in her room earlier would suffice. He stared at her form under the blanket, and watched her chest rise and fall, the sound of her slow heartbeat, coupled with the mur murs of a dream.

He thought about how much his father loved that human woman, and how his idiot brother was following or should he say had followed in his footsteps. He was the only one with permission to have what they so had wanted for themselves. The idea of humans repulsed him, but not her. Never Rin. When she was younger he'd thought of her as a nuisance, but one night as he tried to get some sleep he heard his bedroom door creak open.

'There she was, in her white night gown. He just lifted his head up and stared. She cautiously approached him. After a few seconds, boldly grabbed the blanket, lifted it up and crawled in next to him. She snuggled into his warmth and immediately fell asleep. Back then he never could have looked at her the same way, back then he was just her guardian, a steadfast protector.'

Somewhere along the night, he had fallen asleep in his thoughts. When he awoke, Rin was still under deep. He left the sleeping girl, and met Jaken downstairs cooking breakfast. "Good morning?" Jaken asked, a little apprehensive.

Sesshomaru nodded, and reached for the newly replaced phone. "Get me Naraku…"

No formalities were exchanged as Sesshomaru went straight to the point. "I want more time…."

"Why? You'll have her for at least 6 months if you do the deed now." Naraku said.

Sesshomaru was silent.

"Oh I see…" Naraku laughed. "You want to make it special…"

Again Sesshomaru kept his silence.

Naraku sighed heavily. "I will give you 4 extra months. So that means around a year from now give or take a week, I will have a hanyou, do you understand?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru said stoically.

A small victory over Naraku was won, but it still did nothing for his mood. It was then he heard Rin call him.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

He was at his door in seconds, leaving the phone in the middle of the floor. Jaken picked it up and shook his head with a knowing smirk.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You know if you keep trying to run away they're going to euthanize you." Kagome whispered to Sango, at the meal table.

"There are some things worth more than life." Sango said twirling her spoon, in her meal.

Kagome opened her mouth and closed it, she thought a moment and turned in her seat leaning in daringly close to Sango's ear. "You need to eat… Kagura's watching you, she doesn't have Rin to toy with anymore."

Sango turned toward Kagome and shoved her plate away so hard it flew onto the floor. "What do you know?!"

Kagura jumped up yelling into her walkie.

"You've never been out there! You don't know what it's like, to have everything, and then nothing! We're nothing but lab rats kagome. Vermin that they poke and prod until they get the desired reaction. Look around you! Camera Camera Camera, they observe us even now! Don't you get it?!" Sango screamed, pushing Kagome to the floor and towering over her.

"That's enough!" Kagura yelled grabbing Sango in an arm bar, while several guards stormed in Inuyasha coming forward to collect Kagome.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Miroku sat naked in a holding cell, save for the metal arm guard locked over his hand. It hurt, and bled so he held it close to his body. The door clunked open and Kouga's silhouette appeared in the doorway. "It's time, we got you a new place, what do ya say?"

Miroku stood, and followed Kouga out of the cell. Crossing his hands in front of him, he looked around curiously, as Kouga led him to the showers.

Kouga handed him gi pants and a white t-shirt. "We'll get that loosened." He said gesturing to the clamp on Miroku's hand.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I'm hurting really bad." Rin said, when Sesshomaru pushed his way into the room.

There were no tears. She sat there in the dim light with no indication that her words were true. After a few moments she averted her eyes, swallowed and tried again. "May I have some medication?"

Sesshomaru was slightly confused, she showed no emotion to physical pain, but when a catalyst for her memories was presented, she became almost unmanageable. He made a mental note to ask Kouga about this, and called for Jaken to bring the pain medication.

"Do you remember last night?" he asked.

"I remember falling asleep in the chair." She cast her eyes down. "I am sorry, I don't remember sometimes. I know something bad probably happened, but I can't, I'm sorry if I did anything." She said hastily.

"Do you remember who I am?" he asked, hoping the question wouldn't trigger another fit.

"You're my guard, I was sent here….I don't know why I was sent here."

Cautiously he asked a question that didn't push the past on her. "When is the first time you remember seeing me?"

"When you threw me in that box."

He immediately realized she was talking about the trunk of the car.

He nodded, so her mind had backtracked, and she didn't remember anything about last night, or the past again. "Get some rest." He said closing the door on her.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ayame called and called Sesshomaru, but all she got was an out of service tone. She was on her way to finish the series of shots and save Rin from her horrific fate. Unless…no she pushed the thought that he would have taken her unconscious out of her mind.

The tires screeched on the empty street as she blew a stop sign. She practically threw the car in park and got out walking at the same time. Before she could knock on the door however, Sesshomaru opened it. He just stared at her.

"Let me in, I have to finish the injections." She tried to move past him and he wouldn't budge.

"Why would you want to give her birth control, when you know what she's here for?" He said in a dangerous tone. "Do you realize if Naraku finds out, she will die. I won't let you put her life in danger."

Ayame lowered her voice to a whisper. "I heard you secured more time with her, this is perfect. I hate to get personal on your doorstep, but since you insist." She placed her hands on her hips and stared him down. The longer I keep her from getting pregnant the greater chance you can get her out of here."

"What makes you so sure, I want to take her away?"

"So you're going to follow through with this? Make her hand over her child, YOUR child, to the same organization that ruined her life, and need I remind you, your fathers? Brothers? The one that is ruining yours?"

"I do what I must do to keep her alive."

"I know you don't seriously trust Naraku to give her to you after she has served her purpose? Rin may not be able to function in the world mentally, but she is still dangerous, he will want her back."

She sighed and pulled 4 syringes from her pocket. "Here, the blue one is her vitamin shot. Red the first memory injection, Green, the second. And this one, Yellow, is the birth control. I believe Kouga also informed you that it takes away her sexual drive." She handed them to him. "I implore you to give them ALL to her, but if you must leave her the way she is at least give her the vitamin, and one more." She pulled a glass bottle and an empty syringe. "Sedation."


End file.
